ConvolutedFeelings
Jessie's element is Californium (CF). Her chumhandle is convolutedFeelings, and she types in #4012B0. __TOC__ Appearance Jessie is around 5'4", with long, platinum-blonde hair (with streaks of black). She always wears a headband with a ribbon and very form-fitting, bright clothing. She is known to wear excessive amounts of eye make-up, causing her to gain the nickname "Raccoon". Jessie tends to type very erratically, and can never decide on how she wants to type, so she switches typing quirks almost every line. She mostly tends to emulate who she's talking to, but even then she'll switch it up almost constantly. CF: nonononononoFUCK!!!!ohgoddamnitnotagain CF: UGGGGGH THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT! CF: I... I don't... I don't know. Just... stop. CF: wtf y r u actin lyk dis?? CF: look i'm not really all that happy right now CF: gOd!1!1 StOp BeInG sUcH a JeRk!1!1! CF: |=|_|(|<1|\|6 |-|3|_|_ CF: im 0kay with a l0t 0f things This is only just a sample... As of a recent conversation with LR, she has gained a sort of "fixed" state, which isn't saying much, considering she still switches quirks every log, though now she only sticks to one, chosen entirely at random out of the cast of 118. Her quirk in particular is switching between lowercase and UPPERCASE between every word, often inserting the words HIGH and low into conversation. This is a rough simulation of her bipolarity/mood swings. CF: IM feeling REALLY quite HIGH and YET low RIGHT now Interests *Rajput weaponry *Stargazing Background Jessie is a clinically depressed, bipolar, bisexual girl. That's really all there is to say on the matter. But really, Jessie was recruited into the world of 602chan after her "amazing portrayal" of an emo girl effectively trolled the hell out of some of the sites she frequents. What 602chan doesn't know is that she actually acts that way in real life, and it isn't just a show. Modus Whine Modus The item only comes out if you sufficiently whine about how much you want it. You can whine about weaponizing it or just receiving it. Does not mix with Cheese Modus. Strife Katarkind Relationships FlightyFoxtrot - Jessie and Felicia used to be a couple, but Felicia ended the relationship due to Jessie's severe depression and history of drug abuse. Jessie is in love with Felicia and wants to be with her. NarcoticPurgatory - Jessie and Zack were friends before Zack moved to, all of his usual 'fuck's aside, "get away from you, you goddamn harpy". Jessie is in love with Zack and wants to be with him. KinestheticReality - Jessie and Lilah were friends before "that" happened. "That", of course, refers to one of Lilah's moments of weakness, which somehow caused Jessie to convince her into making out. Lilah moved soon after that. Jessie is in love with Lilah and wants to be with her. FormostMachinist - Jessie and Peter are in the same session, and have talked on a couple occasions. Peter is generally helpful and nice to Jessie. Jessie is in love with Peter and wants to be with him. DystopicSlayer - Jessie and Alica have had a quick conversation, after Jessie melted down and started posting public cries for help. Through a long series of misunderstandings, Jessie believes they are an item. Jessie is in love with Alica and wants to be with her. BodaciousKnave - Jessie is Drake's server, and she can actually calm herself down long enough to be of reasonable help. How Drake managed to survive is still unknown. Jessie is in love with Drake and wants to be with him. EffervescentSpagyrist - Jessie is Lieserl's client, which means Lieserl has to watch Jessie in a consistent state of madness. Their relationship (and how Jessie made it into the Medium) is yet unknown. Jessie is in love with Lieserl and wants to be with her. Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Session A Category:Artisans Category:Character Profiles Category:Time Category:Trolls